reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Posse:Apache Warriors
is a Red Dead Redemption posse. About the posse The Western Gunslingers is a Posse in Red Dead Redemption that is looking for new Outlaw Recruits to Posse up! We have our own Territory and Hideout in the open Red Dead Redemption world. Our Hideout is the Cochinay Fort up in the mountains of Tall Trees. Our Territory is Tall Trees home to some of the most deadly Animals in the game, there is a picture of our Territory on shown on the right. We also have a large number of other Hideouts across the map, in Mexico, New Austin and West Elizabeth. Joining the posse Anyone is welcome to join our Posse. If you want to join the Posse send a message to DOM098652 saying "Can i join your Posse The Western Gunslingers". Before doing so please read the three simple Rules of our Posse and also please note that this Posse is on PS3 only. Rules The Rules in our Posse are simple so here they are. 1. You are not allowed to have Nastas or John Marston as your Character in Multiplayer. Why? May you ask, well because these Characters are used by the Posse Leader. 2. You are not allowed to have Dutch Van Der Linde as your Character in Multiplayer. Why? Because he is the owner of Cochinay in the Red Dead Redemption Single Player Story, we don't want any Member of the Posse to be the owner of Cochinay because its our Hideout and it is for everyone to use. 3. We only want team players in our Posse we do not want any betrayers in the Posse, so no teammate killing. So thats it for the Rules, only three simple Rules to follow. If you break any of these Rules you will be removed from the Posse. Members 'Gunslingers' 1. Gunslinger I: DOM098652 2. Gunslinger II: tomcb97 3. Gunslinger III: (Free Space) 4. Gunslinger IV: (Free Space) 5. Gunslinger V: (Free Space) 6. Gunslinger VI: (Free Space) 7. Gunslinger VII: (Free Space) 8. Gunslinger VIII: (Free Space) 9. Gunslinger IX: (Free Space) 10. Gunslinger X: (Free Space) 'Shierff' ' ' 1. Sheriff I: (Free Space) 2. Sheriff II: (Free Space) 3. Sheriff III: (Free Space) 4. Sheriff IV: (Free Space) 5. Sheriff V: (Free Space) 6. Sheriff VI: (Free Space) 7. Sheriff VII: (Free Space) 8. Sheriff VIII: (Free Space) 9. Sheriff IX: (Free Space) 10. Sheriff X: (Free Space) 'Deputies' 1. Deputy I: 2. Deputy II: 3. Deputy III: 4. Deputy IV: 5. Deputy V: 6. Deputy VI: 7. Deputy VII: 8. Deputy VIII: 9. Deputy IX: 10. Deputy X: Known Enimies kengasamah_ksa STRONGESTinRDR External links Category:Posses }} Facebook page for Posse: http://www.facebook.com/groups/170581563024483/ you will only be able to veiw the Facebook page for the Posse if you have your own Facebook account, if not you will not be able to veiw this page. Even if you have a Facebook account I am not adding anyone to the group (on Facebook) because it is to much trouble, I will only be adding people to the members list on Red Dead Redemption Wiki on our Posse page. Here is a link to my YouTube Channel (DOM098652's): http://www.youtube.com/user/jangofett01152?feature=mhee#p/f So far I have uploaded no YouTube videos, I have only favorited Youtube videos. Soon I might be making some videos for my YouTube Channel about our Posse (for example maybe a trailer of whos in the gang what Character they are and what they do). At the moment we are low on Members so I need more Outlaw Recruits to join the Posse so I could make this possible.